Thirteen lives, two cycles, three chances
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: A story focusing on Daemon Spade with the idea of Daemon being Mukuro's past self, while Chrome was once the woman he loves. They were parted in their first life only to unite and part again. The story shows their three meetings.
1. pretence

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

**_Author's Note: To be honest I am quite amazed that I wrote this story but one has to admit, the resemblance between the tenth guardians and their current guardian are too similar and I think I got the idea for this story when someone pointed out: since Daemon is so much like Mukuro, then he probably has someone like Chrome by his side. I then had the idea of "What if there is, and Mukuro and Chrome's bond are a continuation of the bond that Daemon and her past life had?" Although now that I have seen episode 188, I feel that Daemon and Mukuro are actually rather different._**

**_Initially I was going to give the give Chrome's past life a name but I somehow just didn't get around to using it._**

* * *

"What is it that you desire the most?"

"Power," Daemon Spade answered without any hesitation as this was merely one of the numerous times that he answered this question.

"Why?"

"To be the one who choose instead of one that obeys." He told her.

She was wearing a pure white dress with her hair loose instead of in some elaborate hairdo. Without meaning to, there was an air of purity around her that even he could not be sceptical of.

"And does my brother give you what you want?" she continued.

"Do you know what is it that your brother can give?" one of the rules Giotto gave to those who were important enough to know about his sister was that they should never let her learn about the real nature of his organisation. But then, Daemon did not intend to follow the rules since he didn't really regard Giotto as his boss.

Not to mention that he shouldn't even be here in the first place.

"My brother is not a good liar," she said honestly. "I think he is very different from you in that aspect."

At this he chuckled, "Do you know who I really am then?"

She nodded, "But I don't understand why you are here. I doubt that you being here is an accident."

"I am curious." He said simply.

This was not a lie, but nor was it the whole truth. Daemon decided to discover where Giotto's precious sister is because this might be of use to him in the future.

"And now?" she asked. "You have seen me and know where I live. So what do you plan to do now?"

"That depends on what you will do." He pointed out.

"What would you like me to do?" she asked.

"To not do anything." He did not think that she would agree as his sudden visit was really too suspicious.

However, the answer was: "If that is what you wish."

"You are very much like your brother in that aspect." He said with a slight chuckle.

"By being naïve?" she said without looking at him. "I am naïve but I am not exactly the same as my brother. Unlike him, there are times where I pretend to not see even though I can see."

"What is it that you desire the most then?" he asked.

"I want to be needed." She said very softly.

"Why?"

"Because I am not needed."

She was certainly not what he expected. While he did thought about the possibility of her knowing what her brother was really doing, he didn't expect this answer.

"I might come again." He said- more to see her reaction then stating a fact.

"If you wish."

* * *

She did not have visitors since it was much too dangerous. With the exception of her brother, the only other person who would come was G- and that was usually because her brother could not come. While she could understand why her brother protected her this way, she was not fully happy about it.

She wanted to be needed, but she could only play the part of the one who needed others.

Initially, Daemon Spade did not seem that different from G as he only came to see her due to her brother. However, he actually visited her a second time.

"Why?" she asked. "Did you not already discover what you wanted?"

"I want to see you again."

There was something about her gaze that actually made him feel a bit uneasy at times: understanding would appear only to quickly leave after she closed or even just blinked her eyes.

"I will pretend that this is true." She said. "Because I want to see you again too."

The second visit was followed by a third, and his visits eventually ended up becoming a part of his routine.

"Your brother will not be very happy if he discovers this." He suddenly said one day.

"I do not think you will be daunted by this." She was playing the piano again, what she often does. However, he noticed that the music that she played began to consist of the music that he liked.

"Do you never think of yourself?" he finally asked, exasperation creeping in. "You know the truth about you brother but hide it from him. You want him to be happy by fooling him into thinking you are ignorant, even though you rather know the truth. You keep my visits a secret from your brother because this is what I wish. Now you think of what will happen to me instead of what will happen to you should your brother ever know."

A loud misplaced chord interrupted the originally flowing playing when her hands smashed the keys in front.

"What else can I do?" she snapped angrily. "I am a person that is not needed. Therefore, I can only be needed by letting those around me have their wish."

At this he actually chuckled- the role of a martyr has always irritated him and the woman who finally lost her patience was of more interest to him.

"What if I say that I need you?" Daemon asked as he grabbed her. She was startled but she did not try to free herself. "Will you grant my wish?"

"I will grant your wish because I want to, not because this is what you wish." The emotions in her eyes were something that he cannot understand as he refused to acknowledge it. "Perhaps this is the first time I feel this way."

* * *

Saying that her brother would not be very happy upon finding out about his visits was probably a bit of an understatement. Despite how upset she was, Daemon had to admit that it was rather amusing to see the usually calm and collected leader of the Vongola losing his control. But then, any elder brother would probably be upset when they saw their younger sister in such a position.

"That was a bit more dramatic then what I expected." Daemon admitted. "I certainly didn't expect he'll punch me that hard."

"You did not need to say all that you did." She pointed out before she admitted, "But then you are that type of person."

"Are you disappointed that I didn't beg him to let me continue see you or entrust you to me?"

"I don't think he can stop you from seeing me, only you can. As for the other part…" she smiled rather sadly at this and he was actually startled by the realisation that he did not want to see that smile again. "I pretended, true, but I did not lie to myself."

The next time he had to attend a meeting, he was greeted by a punch from G. Since this was expected, he managed to dodge it. However, this then prevented him evading Knucle's fist.

"So, Primo, did your anger at me made you decide to be petty?" Daemon commented as he wiped the blood from his mouth. She would probably be rather upset at this, maybe he should do something about this before he visited her.

"How dare you- " G began.

"I did not do anything without her consent." Daemon said, knowing that this would only infuriate Giotto even more.

"…what do you want?" Giotto finally said.

"What is it that I want?" at this he simply shrugged. "Her company is rather interesting and I do not wish to end it just yet."

"Why?" Giotto continued, his tone extremely calm as he knew that to lose one's control when they talked to Daemon would be letting the other win.

"Why not?" Daemon said mockingly. "I do not see why you feel you have the right to control who she wishes to talk to. I would advice you against ordering her to not talk to me because that would probably make her desire to talk to me even more. After all, she is in that state of isolation due to you."

"If you hurt her…you will be sorry." Giotto finally said.

"Are you going to let him continue visiting her?" G yelled out. "He is too dangerous."

"Yet he is right." Giotto said bitterly.

"I doubt that this will make you feel better, but I am not doing this to spite you." Daemon added, deciding to do this one act of charity due to her.

* * *

Her house began to change because Daemon began to establish his presence by leaving gifts and belongings. She was very happy at this because she felt that her house finally had a personality. Before, she had little furnishing as she could not be bothered. But Daemon made her change because she wanted the house to be something that he found pleasing. In addition, what he gave her were all very precious.

"…be careful." Giotto had said.

"I love you very much, Giotto." Even though she answered him with a very gentle and soft voice, there was a firmness in her tone that prevented anyone from persuading her to act otherwise. "But you can not protect me from everything."

"Yes, I have been over protective. But he is dangerous!" he said. "With him, you will only get hurt."

"I know…" she admitted. "But I am willing. I don't know how to explain it but I just want to be beside him."

Daemon did not give her any declarations of his feelings, let along promises, but she did not mind. Perhaps it was because she did not really understand herself, but she really was just happy that he was beside her and will remain being there for some time.

One day, he found her sitting by the window and staring at the snow outside, almost as if she was in a trance. He took a seat beside her and wrapped his arms around her, enjoying her presence more then he would ever dare to admit.

She smiled at this and leant back.

"I would like to take a walk outside." She said dreamily.

"You will be cold." He said this a bit too quick for his liking. If she wanted to do so then wasn't it her own problem? Why should he be concerned?

"I can wear a cloak. The world seems so beautiful when it snows."

"It is an illusion- ugliness is merely covered up, it is still there." He said cynically. "Like most humans."

"But it is still really beautiful." She said stubbornly.

At this he chuckled, maybe he shouldn't be surprised at her saying this as she was rather like snow, one of the few purities in the world. Was that why he was drawn to her?

"It will be Christmas soon," she continued, "I hope I get to spend it with my brother and you this year."

"An ironic festival." He said. "But what would you like me to give you? I have no doubt that your brother would be giving you many presents."

"What I wish? Can you really give me what I wish? I don't think so." Her laughter was very bitter- what he disliked.

"If it is not too unreasonable. I have many resources to my disposal."

"I want you to be content." She whispered. "Because whenever I look at you, I feel that you are searching for something that you cannot find."

He did not stay for long that day and he did not come back until many days later. Like most men, he was not very happy when the truth he refused to admit was pointed out.

* * *

Christmas has come and much to her pleasure, she would be spending it with her brother and his guardians. Daemon was not fully happy at this arrangement as he rather be alone with her. However, he took comfort in knowing that she would be right beside him most of the times.

He was still unable to accept the truth, but he would admit that she has become rather special to him.

It was snowing very heavily and that caused him to be late. For the rest of his life, he would often wonder whether things might be different if he had not been late.

He knew something was wrong the moment he finally arrived as a large crowd has gathered around her house.

He was very accustomed to the sight of death and murder as he has committed numerous acts himself. There were even times when he saw the act as one of art. But for the first time, such a sight actually sickened him.

She was lying on the snow- the pure white snow she had admired and called beautiful was stained due to her blood. However, her eyes were not looking at the snow-they were gazing forward.

A smile formed when she saw him, and he realised that it was he that her eyes were searching for.

"I thought that you weren't going to come." She said happily, reaching for his hand but missed it due to her blurred vision.

"Were you outside due to me?" he asked as he grabbed her hand.

She did not answer…she could not answer.

"I pretended all my life," she said instead. "Yet my fantasy came true. I pretended that you would not be the one to leave me first, only to have it come true…"

"What is it that you truly want?" he asked.

"I want you to stay with me forever." She whispered. "I never want you to leave me. I never once thought that what I pretended would come true. But at such a cost…I am so sorry."

"So you will be the one to leave me instead." He muttered, knowing that her wound was too severe. The only thing that could help was a miracle but he had long learnt that there was no such a thing.

"…do you believe in a next life?" she whispered. "If there is one…then let us meet again."

"I promise you that I will come and find you." He said.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

He did not go to her funeral- this was because he was too busy punishing her murderers. They caused her to die due to the hope of injuring her brother. In a way, they were lucky because if they had done it to injure Daemon then their death might have been even more brutal. While Giotto and the other guardians could understand why he was so angry once they got over their shock at how much he had actually cared for her, they all had to admit that Daemon simply went too far.

Daemon went alone without telling anyone and by the time that enforcement was sent, he had killed everyone. The men that were sent were amidst the toughest of the Vongola and the sight was too gruesome even for them.

"Boss, forgive me for saying this," one of the man said to Giotto, "But what happened was not the actions of any human, but a demon."

"And these men who caused her to die are humans instead of demons?" had been Daemon's cynical comment. "To kill her because they wanted to harm you?"

If anyone thought that this ended with the death of her murderer, then they were very wrong. It was true that Daemon already desired power, but this ended up being an obsession. Perhaps he was like this all along and she had merely been a distraction, or maybe this was his way of coping, but there was no denying that his desire for power had rise to a new level with her death.

Then come the day when he decided that Giotto was not fit to be the leader.

"How can you be fit to be a leader when you could not even protect the one you care for the most?" Daemon had pointed out. "You are also too naïve- showing mercy to those who used the second chance to commit revenge."

A new leader appeared but Daemon did not stay for long because he had his own plans. He wanted power and he found a way to get it.

Initially, he had dismissed the stories of the six realms as yet another story of afterlife. However, he then discovered that it might have some truth in it due to the strange abilities that he saw in some men. After more studies, which he could do without any difficulty due to the new leader, he become convinced that the story was true.

"The six realms…if I could possess the abilities of the six realms then I can be more powerful then any mortal." He said softly as he stared at the depiction of the six realms.

It was a dangerous gamble but he was not unwilling to because he thought he had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

He chose to open the gate that should not be opened without any hesitation.


	2. rejection

The day should have been a very joyful occasion because it was a marriage that everyone was happy with. The couple's parents had both desired this marriage for a very long time and even though the bride was not in love with the groom, she was not reluctant to marry him since they were childhood friends.

It should have been a very happy occasion.

The bride was standing in front of the altar, but her groom would never take his place beside her. She had a white wedding gown with a long veil, but the hems for both items were drenched in blood. Scattered around her were the flowers she was meant to carry, the white lilies dyed red.

"Why did you do this…" she whispered to the man who was responsible for all this. "Why…"

"I told you didn't I?" Daemon said harshly as he wiped his sword with the first piece of cloth that he could see- which happened to be the altar cloth. "Did I not say that I am not the type of man who will just accept you leaving me for another man?"

She turned very pale and she suddenly knelt down on the ground as her legs could no longer support her. Upon doing so, the upper parts of her white wedding gown were stained by the pool of blood as well. It almost appeared as if the blood was creeping up- like a contamination.

"I am not her." She whispered. "Even if I believe in your story, the person that I was in my last life is not who I am in my first life."

"But you are her." He said firmly. "Is this not why you have always been so unsatisfied with your life? Did you not say that you know I am special?"

"Maybe, but I was not unhappy with my life! I was very happy!" she yelled. "That is why I…"

"That is why you choose your family over me this time?" he asked coldly.

"I don't really know you! You say that you are searching for me as we knew each other in our last life but…"

But how could she believe him?

She was the daughter of a rather well to do family and her groom's family was their neighbour. As children, she and their eldest son had played games and learnt their lessons together, and it was expected that the two of them would one day marry. Her groom actually ended up being in love with her and even though she did not, she was willing to marry him as he was like a brother to her. She was not bothered about not being in love with him because she often felt that the type of love her friends liked to giggle and daydream about was something that she would never experience.

Then the strange man appeared. He was the youngest son of a family that her parents heard of from acquaintances of acquaintances, and he was regarded as a bit of a black sheep as he had left his family at a very young age in order to travel.

"What for?" one of her fiancé's younger sister asked with a loud giggle, clearly charmed by this very handsome man.

"To search for someone." He said mysteriously. "The one most important to me."

"A lover?" the young girls pressed on with their questions at the attempt of being regarded as rude.

His smile seemed to be his answer.

While she found him fascinating, she acted in a very different way from the other girls who sought his company as she was engaged to someone else. However, she found that he often appeared in the same places as her and whenever their gaze met, he would have a very strange smile.

This was because he was making sure that she was the right person.

"How do you even know that I am her?" She said, repeating what she had said when he first told her about what their past.

"I know." He said as he grabbed her hand and lifted her up, ignoring her protest.

"…what are you doing?" she asked when she finally ceased her struggles. "Where are you taking me?"

"We cannot stay here for long." He stated simply.

"Because you murdered my whole family… Since I disappeared, they will probably think that I am the one who did it."

"I won't let that happen to you." He promised her.

"What good are your words?" she whispered as she closed her eyes in resignation.

Her reaction did hurt him but he did not regret what he did at all. After all, she was his and he would never hand her over to anyone, even if this was her own choice. She probably hated him right now but that could not be helped. The idea of her being married to another was simply too much. It was very selfish, but he never once pretended to have a noble personality.

"Sleep for a while." He whispered as he pressed a hand on her forehead. Despite the glove, she could still feel its warmth.

Even though it was necessary to leave as fast as they could, he actually lingered a bit longer in order to cast the illusion that would protect her. No one would ever suspect that she was responsible in anyway if her corpse was there.

* * *

She was like a doll because she would only move when he made her. Most of the time she would just sit with her hands huddling her knees, her eyes vacant. He has tried to talk to her numerous times, but she rarely answer.

"Even if I am her…I don't think I can forgive you." Was what she had said the last time that she spoke.

Daemon would not admit it, but he realised that he had been rather naïve in not realising that she would be like this. After all, she has yet to remember their past lives together. Perhaps he placed too much faith in what she felt toward him by thinking that she would remember it without any difficulty.

The mist hid reality from even the mist itself.

The outside scenery was different then before due to the development of technology, but it was still rather similar. Even though he could not see it, he knew that there were all sorts of crime being committed on the streets.

He had been rather surprised at how fast the world had changed when he finally returned to this world again. However, he realised that humanity had not changed at all as the new technologies also helped men to commit violence with more ease.

The five other realms that he visited were all ugly but he realised that the human world was the very worst. This was because it differed from the other worlds by being hypocritical. The light it had was worse then the shadows in the other world because that light was a lie.

It had not been easy to retain his memories but he did so. He attributed it to his desire for wanting power, because to not remember all these would mean that everything he had done was a waste. However, it was also due to his desire of being able to find her and be with her. He has never stopped thinking of her.

It was thoughts of her that made him want to return to this world again. Despite thinking that this world was the very worst, it was the world where she would be in. She was probably the only redeemable presence in this world.

However, she was barely living in the world.

Right now, she was asleep and he actually enjoyed watching her sleeping figure because this was where she lost that vacant expression. She seemed to be truly at peace.

In addition, it was the only time where he could touch her without having her flinching. There were times when she would even smile and reach toward him.

"Hurry up and return to me." he whispered as he stroked her face, lifting her to the bed as she had fallen asleep in a corner of the room.

He knew that she would never approve of his actions, but at the very least she would accept his actions and not recoil from him due to her desire of wanting to be with him.

* * *

When she woke up, she found herself lying on the bed with the blanket over her. Turning, she saw that he was lying right beside her with an arm draped over her body rather possessively.

Possessiveness…that was the cause of everything.

This man killed her family and all the others she cared about, so why was it that she did not try to escape? Was it really because she believed that it was impossible to do so? Was that why she allowed this man to touch her with these very hands that were responsible for all these death?

He claimed that he was searching for her as they were lovers from their past life. She had been murdered and before she died, she had asked him to meet her in the next life if there was one.

But that did not mean that he had the right to do this!

She would like to move his hand off her body but she decided against it as it might wake him up and she did not know how she should behave when he was awake. Right now, she needed to think of what she should do instead of just letting things continue the way it was.

Escape was probably the best option in addition to being the only solution. Despite what he has done, she was not able to kill him as she still regarded such act as murder, even if it was revenge. Nor could she stay here and let things continue this way. Escaping was also a good idea because she knew that even though he would come after her, he would not injure her.

Without any warning, she felt her hand being grabbed.

"Do not think that I would let you go so easily." Daemon said without opening his eyes.

"…and you wish for me to remain with you even though I am like this?" she asked, not willing to look at him.

She tried to withdraw her hand away, but he refused to let it go. Perhaps this was his answer.

Closing her eyes, she began to cry very violently as she realised that she was not able to leave at all. Within a few seconds, she felt his arms around her and he was even rocking her very gently. Even though her suffering hurt him, they both knew that he would not let her go.

"Where ever you go, I would follow." He had said grimly.

That was why she decided to go to a place where he could not follow- where the woman she had been went. She almost wanted to laugh due to the irony- she desired what the other had refused.

* * *

It was snowing on that day and he realised that he would always hate the snow due to the two images that he would never be able to forget.

She had chosen to shot herself in front of the window with the curtains opened to reveal the snow. She has changed from the blood drenched wedding dress, but she was still wearing a white dress as all the clothes he provided for her were white. Therefore, white were dyed by red again.

"Why?" he demanded as he knelt beside her, finally losing his composure. "Why?"

Much to his surprise, she actually reached up and touched his face- the first time that she initiated contact with him in this life. When her eyes met his, he understood why: she had finally remembered.

"I remember because of my actions." She explained, her voice gentle and no longer fill of resentment against him. "Daemon…I truly wish to be with you so much but it is impossible in this life."

"And I have to lose you again?" his hands were actually shaking as they reached to grab her.

"It…cannot be helped." She said, "But we will meet again, I am sure of that."

"What good will it do if it ends up like this?" he demanded.

"I am sure that the world is not that cruel." She suddenly smiled and her fingers moved from his checks to the spot below his eyes. "…I am sure that it will be different the next time that we meet."

When he touched her hand, he realised that her fingers were wet. But surely it could not be his tears. He did not even realise that he was capable of weeping.

"Daemon…" she whispered again. "What you have done to me was very cruel, but I still love you very much. I would still like to be with you."

"Yet you are the one who is leaving me!"

"Because who I am in this life could never accept your actions. When we are reborn," the way she spoke almost seemed to be like explaining something simple to a child. "We are not the exact same person as we were in our last life because we have different memories. That is why this happened. But I am sure that when we meet the next time…"

She was unable to finish speaking, but she closed her eyes without losing her smile. It was just like last time. Once again, he was the one who was left behind.

"But I can never truly forget." Daemon muttered to himself as he picked up the weapon that she had used to end her own life. He would always have memories of his previous life due to his decision of entering the six realms.

But maybe, he thought as he carefully placed the gun next to his temple, he would be able to find rest whenever he finished the cycle by having travelled through all six realms again, which was what he has done. If he was lucky, then he would arrive in the next realm without any memories. That him would then travel through the realms until he arrived at this human realm again and he would remember the memories of these six realms, but that him should not remember that he was once Daemon Spade.

He no longer wished to remember.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ **_The idea is that Daemon succeeded in going to the five other realms and therefore he completed the cycle and is at the realm of the humans again. He has reborn into the world with the memories of the past five world and his very first life- that of Daemon Spade. However, she (who Chrome was in the past) does not remember their past life although she knew that Daemon is special._**

**_One of the bit I actually enjoy writing about is showing why Daemon dislike the human world so much, and I think Mukuro is probably like this too…_**

**_Daemon is doing this for power but it is also for the sake of being able to meet her again, and therefore due to what happened, he did not wish to remember, and this is why Mukuro would have the memories of the five realms, but not the memories of how he was once Daemon Spade._**

**_The idea of the mist hiding things even from the mist itself is a common one I have seen in a lot of fan fictions._**


	3. acceptance

Daemon Spade's existence in this world was a paradox as he already existed as Rokudo Mukuro. Even more ironic was the fact that he was to test his own future self.

"After you do this you can rest." Giotto had said after he explained about how Daemon could be here. This was because this was the part in Mukuro that was once Daemon Spade, and due to the special powers of Giotto and the Arcobaleno, this memory was able to take a conscious and allow Daemon Spade to exist.

"I do not answer to you or the Arcobaleno." Daemon said as he walked away without turning to look at the others.

"After everything that you have done – " G was yelling out.

"No, leave him." Giotto said. "Regardless of everything, Daemon would do his task."

The confidence was enough to tempt Daemon into deliberately not doing so, but he knew that the other was right. He was very curious about meeting the temporary guardian of the mist because that was actually her. It seemed that she was right by saying that they would meet again. Not only did they do so, they now had a very strange but firm bond with one another.

The young girl was clearly startled at seeing him but he was no longer upset when she failed to recognise him because he understood due to what happened the last time that they met.

"I have never seen you this little before." Daemon said as he took a step closer.

She was afraid of him, but he did not condemn her for it. It was smart to be afraid of one whose power was much stronger then yours.

He continued walking toward her despite the trident that suddenly appeared in her hands. A faint smile appeared because the determination in her eyes was rather familiar. Contrary to her seemingly fragile appearance, she did have a strong will once she made up her mind.

The girl was similar, yet not completely like her.

So what was Rokudo Mukuro like? It was ironic that he did not really understand who he becomes. However, there was one thing he wanted to find out, the most important thing.

Would his future self make the same mistake and lose the one the most important to them?

* * *

Contrary to what the others all thought, he actually did not fully enjoy hurting the girl that she had become. After all, it was still her. However, this was necessary in order for him to carry out his plans.

Therefore, he chose to hurt her again.

When she dispelled the barrier that he created, he was actually rather pleased instead of being irritated. He was glad that she had such powers because he knew that she hated being the one who was constantly being protected. It seemed that this girl was like her in that aspect.

"You remind me of him." Daemon suddenly said to Tsuna and the way he said it made it clear that this was an insult instead of a compliment. "He made the same foolish decision of showing mercy and giving others second chances. That second chance…was the chance of killing her."

The last bit was said in a very low tone with real anger that still appeared.

"Therefore, I will not acknowledge you or your guardians!" Daemon declared out as his cane appeared.

The truth was that he was being more then a little emotional as he was thinking of what had happened in his very first life. Perhaps he was even being very irrational by blaming the young man for her death just because he was making the same mistake by having the same personality.

"Then I will show you that I am right by letting you see how your foolishness will take away the very same people who you claim you will protect." Saying so, he turned to where Chrome was with the other girls.

Chrome was crouching down as she was still rather weak, so they could not see her face. Therefore, the first one to notice that some thing changed was I-pin, as she had been holding onto Chrome.

"…can you never be content, Daemon?" it was Chrome that spoke, but her voice was very different and it was not just because anger was present. She raised her head and many of the others blinked or even rubbed their eyes as her face suddenly seemed different. She suddenly seemed to be much older.

Daemon clearly recognised her as he spoke a single word: a name, an alien name to everyone but the two of them.

"How is it that you are here?" he asked after a long silence.

"The memories of our past are in us. I think your appearance made me appear…" she said thoughtfully before she shook her head. "But why are you doing this? Why is it that you are not willing to rest? Why are you trying to change our own future?"

"I don't like seeing the same mistakes happening." He said, which was true enough.

"But you are the very same." She said softly. "Do you forget why is it that I ended my own life last time?"

Daemon was clearly upset by this as his fist clenched together, and it seemed that he was going use his cane to smash the floor.

"Must you remind me of this?" he hissed but his anger actually turned to concern due to seeing her face distort in pain, although he quickly made his face appear emotionless.

"…he is worried." She said softly. "She is very important to him. They are different from us. They will not repeat our mistakes so it is time for us to leave."

She walked up to him and placed her hands on his checks.

"What is it that you truly desire?" she whispered again. "You know that my answer changed, but has your's? Is it still power that driven your actions?"

Because it was her that asked the question, he decided to tell her the truth.

"It is not just power." He admitted, although he quickly added the following, "However…"

"Nothing could have saved me on that day." she said gently, knowing what he intended to say.

"It could have prevented you from being injured in the first place…"

"We made our mistakes and we have to accept it. But it doesn't matter anymore, it is time for us to rest and live as Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro. Daemon…don't make me wait too long."

The others could tell that she was disappearing, however, it was not Chrome that returned.

It was Mukuro.

"…I do not care what happened in the past but I cannot forgive you for what you did to Chrome." Mukuro stated, the hand that held on the trident ready to strike anytime.

"So you are the current mist guardian…" Daemon begin, only to be interrupted by Mukuro's: "I do not enjoy being called that."

The character in Mukuro's eyes turned to four and he lounged forward with his trident. "You have played long enough."

"Oh? Why are you fighting me if you are not the current mist guardian?"

"I do not like seeing Chrome being upset." Mukuro said bluntly.

"Not for the Vongola but for her…" Daemon smiled mockingly but the mockery seemed to be aimed at himself. "Perhaps you are smarter then I was by realising what is truly important before it is too late."

Or destroy it yourself, he added inside his head.

"Rokudo Mukuro, I will accept you as the mist guardian." He finally said.

It was strange how he could be jealous of himself but he realise that his future self was much smarter then him. Unlike him who did not realise what he felt until it was too late, Mukuro already realised how important Chrome was.

Most of all, he would never repeat that mistake. Due to not wanting to lose her, he ended up pushing her away from himself.

Perhaps it was because of this that allowed Chrome to be with Mukuro.

But she was right, it was time for them to rest and continue to live through their future selves.

Between Daemon Spade and Rokudo Mukuro, thirteen lives had passed as they were in the world of the humans three times. Therefore, they had three chances. The first chance was missed because he did not recognised the opportunity, while he made the wrong choice when he had a second chance.

However, the third chance did not go to waste.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__** I am not sure why but someone the last chapter was really short. To be honest I am quite surprised that I ended up writing this although it ended up being quite different from my original plan. But I quite like the result. Initially, in part one, it was Daemon's fault that she died, and he only realised how important she was in the second part, after he travelled through the six realms, and part 3 was going to have Mukuro understanding how important Chrome was to him. But after watching episode 188, I feel that Mukuro already realised how important Chrome is to him.**_

_**But I guess I want to write a somehow darker story when the reincarnation idea come to mind (The Permanent illusion is very sweet and light hearted although the latest story is a bit darker).**_


End file.
